


Пернатый Страж

by Jerohn (Nererimaru)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Peacock Gabriel Agreste, Peacock Miraculous, Peacock Nino Lahiffe, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nererimaru/pseuds/Jerohn
Summary: Постарев и погрязнув в работе, Габриэль Агрест завершил карьеру Ле Паона и передал обязанности тому единственному человеку, которому мог поручить присмотреть за Адрианом.





	Пернатый Страж

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guard Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599996) by [somethingscarlet13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13). 



«Сбереги Кота Нуара».

Всё, что было в коробке, которую неизвестный доставил Нино прямо под дверь — записка и блестящая брошь. И его имя сверху. Но каким таким образом разукрашенная брошка могла помочь ему защитить одного из величайших героев Парижа? Кем бы ни был тот, кто отправил ему посылку, он, похоже, пошутил. К тому же, как он вообще должен был носить эту брошь? Она больше смахивала на девчачий аксессуар, чем на вещь, подходившую парню. Может, это подарок для его мамы? Нет, тогда на упаковке не написали бы его имя.

Снова покрутив брошь в руках, Нино решил ее примерить. Ну, а что в этом такого? Пригласят его на супер-модную вечеринку — она и пригодится.  
И он, не заморачиваясь больше, приколол брошь к майке.

— Привет?  
— Кто здесь? — испуганно заозирался Нино. Он точно слышал чей-то голос.  
— П-привет.

Голос шел от крохотного странного создания с большой круглой головой и по-кукольному огромными глазами. Сапфирово-синее нечто с павлиньим хвостом парило в воздухе.

Нино, выругавшись, попятился назад, ударился о стол, но попытался удержаться на ногах.

— Ты кто? Что ты вообще такое?!  
— Пожалуйста, не пугайся! — взмолилось существо, пытаясь лапками отгородиться от Нино. — Я не хочу ничего дурного! Меня зовут Дуусу. И я — квами.  
— Еще раз, кто?  
— Квами. Дарую силу любому, кто получит мой талисман.

Нино скосил взгляд на брошь, все еще приколотую к майке, и снова уставился на Дуусу:  
— Талисман? Как у Кота Нуара и Ледибаг?

Сбереги Кота Нуара.

— Минуточку, — Нино схватил записку, с которой пришла брошь, перевернул её и осмотрел обратную сторону. Та была пуста. — Дуусу, кто тебя послал?

Квами потускнел и затряс головой:  
— Я не должен говорить!  
— Почему?  
— Потому что обещал! Но мой прошлый мастер сказал, что ты — единственный, кому он может спокойно передать свои обязанности.  
— Кем он был? — настаивал Нино.  
— Прости! Я не могу сказать!  
— Если ты не можешь назвать имя, может, расскажешь о нём самом? — прозвучало умоляюще.

Дуусу выдохнул и кивнул:  
— Ладно. Он — очень важный человек. Очень известный. До того, как он стал слишком занят, чтобы быть героем, мы работали в команде не один год. Он снял брошь давным-давно, и затем надел ее лишь один раз — чтобы попрощаться.

Кто-то важный. Известный. Кем бы ни был тот, кто отдал ему брошь, он, должно быть, выбрал не того человека.  
— Это не я.  
— Что?

Нино вздохнул:  
— Кем бы ни был тот, кто послал тебя ко мне, он, должно быть, думал о каком-то другом Нино. Слишком задрана планка, я не потяну.  
— Нет! — паника в голосе Дуусу пугала. — Он выбрал именно тебя! Он доверился именно тебе, и если он верит в то, что ты справишься, то и я верю.

На улице что-то зашумело, и Нино, прервав спор, подошёл к окну. Мимо дома пронеслись Ледибаг и Кот Нуар.

— Сберечь Кота Нуара, да?  
— Кроме тебя, больше никто не справится.

Нино смотрел, как бежали прочь герои Парижа. Если он согласится, то все узнают, что у Парижа появился третий герой. Если согласится, то будет работать с Ледибаг и Котом Нуаром. Согласится — пути назад не будет.

Он развернулся к Дуусу:  
— Скажи, что мне делать.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
В особняке Агрестов, перед большим окном, из которого видно весь Париж, стоял Габриэль Агрест. Он смотрел, как Ледибаг и Кот Нуар перепрыгивали с крыши на крышу до тех пор, пока не скрылись из виду.

Прошла минута. Ничего не изменилось.  
Через две минуты результат остался тем же.  
Три минуты спустя Габриэль заволновался.

И когда он уже отчаялся, на крыше появился кто-то третий. Молодой стройный темнокожий парень, с головы до ног затянутый в сине-зелёный костюм.

Габриэль улыбнулся, проводив его взглядом. Преемника он выбрал правильно. Ведь кто ещё позаботится о Коте Нуаре… Нет, кто ещё позаботится об Адриане, как не его лучший друг.

**Author's Note:**

> [публикация на КФ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8060675)   
> 


End file.
